


The Day That Mary Andrews Left Her Family

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [51]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Seriously sad end to the Andrews marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: This is my take on the day that Mary Andrews walked out on her husband and son.





	The Day That Mary Andrews Left Her Family

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 
> 
> Prompt #86 (Word) Spurn “You should leave.” Fred said with tears in his eyes.

“You should leave.” Fred said with tears in his eyes.

 

“What?” Mary looked into her husband's eyes.

 

“You don't want to be here. You should leave.” Fred folded his arms tightly across his chest.

 

“Are you spurning me?” Mary laughed unbelievable.

 

Fred stared into his wife's eyes. “No Mary you are the one whom is spurning _us_ ,” He shook his head. “You are rejecting this life. This family. You don't want to be here so leave.”

 

“What about Archie?” Mary leaned against the back of the kitchen chair.

 

“Now you are concerned about him?” Fred shook his head. “He stays with me.”

 

Mary's eyes narrowed. “He's my son also.”

 

“Where do you plan on going? What are you plan on doing?” Fred tilted his head.

 

Mary opened her mouth to respond then closed.

 

“He's six years old Mary. He has a stable home and life here in Riverdale.” Fred leaned forward. “Look as soon as you get settled we can work out when Archie can visit you. But if you go too far away from Riverdale … then most of the year will be set aside for his schooling.”

 

“I agree.” Mary nodded. “Fred you must know that I do love our son. I do love you.” She sighed deeply. “I'm just not cut out for married life. Not in small town U.S.A.”

 

“I wish you figured this out when I proposed to you. Before Archie.” Fred frowned. He sighed. “I love you Mary. With everything I have …. I love you.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you enough to let you go. To allow you to leave us. I love you enough to not want to kill you inside as you try to force to have a life here with us.”

 

“Fred.” Mary whispered.

 

“Keep contact with our son.” Fred said. “You don't have to talk to me much when you call him.”

 

Mary silently watched her husband as he tried to pull himself together.

 

“I promise that I will always tell Archie that you truly do love him. That you leaving has nothing to do with him. But that you just need to be out in the world.” Fred sighed as he fought back the bile that was making itself up his throat. “I won't say anything negative about you near our son.” He locked eyes with his soon to be ex-wife.

 

Mary nodded. “When Archie is with me I'll do the same.” She breathed. “I do love you Fred Andrews.”

 

“Just not enough to remain married to me for the rest of our lives.” Fred finished. He stood to his feet. “I can't be here while you pack your things.” He walked towards the front door. He paused. “Please don't leave until Archie comes home this evening.”

 

“I won't.” Mary promised. She silently watched as her soon to be ex-husband left the house. She stared at the closed front door with tears rolling down her eyes. She wished she could be different. She wished that she could remain here married to Fred; being a full time mother to her son. But she knew if she remained then she would slowly shiver up inside and turn into a monster. She didn't want Fred or Archie to ever witness that.

 

So she had to leave.

 


End file.
